


Vampire collection

by Forallyourikemensengokuneeds



Category: vampire - Fandom, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forallyourikemensengokuneeds/pseuds/Forallyourikemensengokuneeds





	1. Chapter 1

How would our warlords be as vampires? Hmm, that is interesting as two people within an hour asked for this I had a few days of scratching my head for it while waiting for the new computer to arrive. I assume that you both wanted a modern day however since both asked I will do two, one set in each period. Here is the first.  
Senguko Vampire  
She wondered why they preferred night so much. She ran the castle by day and never ran into them which the first few weeks since her arrival she found odd but now she was downright puzzled by it. She heard some very disturbing rumors from the maids about people not be allowed in certain parts of the castle but also of every few weeks someone would disappear. Right out of the blue they would just vanish, leaving behind everything in their room or house in the village. It had people rattled at least the younger staff as some thought working at the castle was almost a death sentence.  
She would get to the bottom of this after she located one of the pages which were supposed to be on duty that night. It would be his third day missing, and she wondered if she should bring up his absence at the war council planned for that evening. She honestly didn't know if they purposely locked themselves away during the day and had these at night just to annoy her but she was going to say something about that as well. She wanted to sleep as she was tired but she had yet to go to a council held in the daytime. She wondered if they even had the war councils during the day.  
The moon had risen by the time she had confirmed no one had seen that page in some days. She was highly concerned now and knew she had to bring it up. Since her arrival, that was the fourth person to just up and disappear but leave everything behind. What was going on?  
She walked into the room, and she looked at the six men who took her in and gave her a role of prominence. Each was exceptionally well built, but each was pale, and at the moment they looked slightly ill. They watched her as she walked in with a light in their eyes she hadn't seen before, almost like a hunter seeing his prey for the first time. She didn't like it. With all the weirdness going on and now these looks she was officially creeped out. She watched them watching her until it was her turn to make a report. "We have an issue.", she simply began. "It seems some of our staff have been disappearing and the maids and pages are afraid."  
"Of what?", Nobunaga asked. "Whatever is taking these people. They aren't leaving on their own.", She replied. "You know this how?", Hideyoshi asked. "Everything they own, even money is still here. Who leaves anywhere without taking their money?", she asked. "Someone desperate, perhaps?", Mitsuhide asked. "No matter how desperate if your running from something you take money with you.", she said now looking at the non-response from the warlords who seemed like the most caring of people.  
Each was fighting to make things better for the average person so why the lack of caring now. "What the hell is going on here?" "Whatever do you mean Princess?",Ieyasu asked as he moved a little closer. She got up and looked for the first time at these men. Something was very wrong here. They were most definitely the same men, but they were different. Their skin was ashen, unearthly pale as she looked closer. For men who fought and battled in the sun as well as trained, there was no color in the skin. She was becoming more and more freaked out by the second. It wasn't until Hideyoshi turned and began to stare he smiled what was probably supposed to reassure her but had the opposite effect as his canine teeth moved. They were in the middle of retracting as he showed them. "What the hell?", she yelled and bolted out of the room. "Great! You dimwitted monkey!", Nobunaga said to him. "I thought they were done. I am still kinda new to this, my lord.", he replied. "I will go after her.", Mitsuhide said as he got up. "We did decide that she was my problem." "More like your pet. Keep it on a leash.",Ieyasu said. "Hey now. The princess has done a wonderful job running the daily activities of the castle since we can't anymore.",Mitsunari said. "True we can't fault any of it. She was bound to find out sooner or later.", Masamune said. "I was opting for the later.", Mitsuhide said as he walked out the door.  
He knew he was following her as he could now smell her in the air. It was very much like a bloodhound tracking a fox. She must have run out this way and was now what hiding? For what exactly? He wondered. He could understand her fear of the unknown and even in his case what he and the other became. It had been a horrible experience and one he didn't wholly understand himself. He had tracked her to the wooded area, and he was slightly following close enough that he could almost hear the blood pumping through her veins. It was calling out to him, but he would fight it more than anything with her he would resist the urge.  
She was in a dense corpse of woods, hiding among the trees. She didn't know what was going on but knew she would wait it out and return during the day. She would gather what she could and somehow find Sasuke. He would save her, hopefully. He was her only hope. She just had to make it until sunrise. She was honestly surprised when she opened her closed eyes right into yellow ones. She jumped. "How did you do that?", she asked. "What princess?", he asked back. "You didn't make a sound!", she exclaimed. "It's a gift.", he said sarcastically. "Please don't run. I will not hurt you." Something in that simple statement she knew it was the truth. "What are you?", she asked. "A man, still, I think.", he replied as he sat before her. "You think?", she asked. "Give me a moment please and I will explain it all to you. A few days after you arrived we received a shipment of what Nobunaga calls Portuguese sake. After he opened it and we all took a drink even Masamune, we all fell ill. Seriously ill. It was unbelievably painful for a few days, but as long as we slept, it was okay. However it came with a pang of hunger that was unbearable.", he said. "For what? Blood?", she asked. "Yes. Blood.",He said now tilting his head at her. "You are telling me you are a vampire?", she laughed. "What is a vampire?", he asked not knowing the word. "A person who is undead. They have to drink blood to survive, but they can't die. Well, they can like by sunlight, or a stake thru the heart, or poison." "Interesting. You have these in your time then?",he asked. "No, it is lore, a fairytale, complete fantasy. They aren't supposed to be real.",she said. "Oh. so we are stuck this way. However you are slightly wrong, we can go out in the daytime it is we are just tired then.", he said. "Well okay then.", she said." What now am I up for dinner next?" "What? No! Of course not, not you and we don't kill them, they are still alive." "Where?", she asked. "In the new dungeons.", he replied. "Why are they there?" "To heal." "All of them?" "Well, almost all the first two didn't make it." She sat still and tried to process this. It wasn't easy, but she slowly stood up, and so did he. She turned and started walking toward the castle again. She had no idea how this was going to work now. A rampant bunch of bloodthirsty warlords without someone there to watch over them was not how history would remember them. They were bloodthirsty now literally. She had to figure out to stop them, without hurting them. Regardless of the fact they were a mythical creature, they were her friends first and foremost, and he was her love. "Why didn't you tell me?", she asked to him. "And say what, my love, that I now have a thirst for blood?", he asked. "You would have thought me mad." "I always think you are mad.", she laughed, "because you are." "Well I didn't have the words, I still don't. I hope you can forgive that." "I'll try. It anything else different?", she asked. "Such as?", he asked. "Do you have a pulse? Are you really undead?", she asked. She reached for his neck and felt, very slowly and softly he did have a slight pulse. His sensation of touch was heightened as she felt his neck. He was taken by surprise by the feeling. "Well, you have a pulse so no you are not undead." "You are very calm about this.", he stated as the two walked closer into the castle doors by the garden. "Well, what exactly am I to do or say?", she asked, "It isn't like I have ever dealt with anything like this before, Mitsuhide." The rounded another corner into the audenice hall where the other six were still sitting. She raised her eyebrow at them as she looked closely at each. "She knows what we are.", he said as he took his seat while she still stood.  
"Vampires.", she said,"you are all vampires." She looked at Nobunaga,"Do you still have the bottle of the wine you drank?" "Wine?", he looked puzzled. "Portuguese sake?", she corrected. "Yes, I do. why?" , He asked. "Do you want to be like us as well?" "No. Maybe. I don't know. I just want to look at it please.", she said. "You don't.", Ieyasu said. "You don't want to be like us." "I understand.",She said nodding. She did too. These were good people and for them to be now dependent on the blood and what that entailed she knew it was going to take a toll on them. It would hurt her as well. "So what is going on lass?",Masamune asked. "I am not sure. We will have to figure this out. I may not be able to fix you, but we will have to figure something out. These people are scared, and most haven't seen any of you in weeks. I understand that you are not like the stories of my time about vampires, so we need to get you adjusted and then even if you are exhausted you have to make an appearance during the day." "Why?", Mitsunari asked. "To end the peoples fears.", she stated." People who are scared do crazy things like burning down castles." "She is right, of course.",Nobunaga stated as he returned with the bottle. He handed it to her she smelt it, looked at it, but when she looked at the label, she knew they had set the warlords up. "Nosferatu winery," she stated to herself. "Something with the name?",Nobunaga asked. "It means vampire.", she stated."you drank it and then you got ill?" "Yes. it got heavy for days.", Hideyoshi said, "Then the teeth grew.",Masamune stated. "Then we all wanted to sleep during the day.",Mitsunari said. "Then the thirst.", Ieyasu said as he shuttered. "It's in here then. Whatever infected you. The wine must have covered it and preserved it.", she said. "This is not what we expected from you.",Nobunaga stated. "Well, what can we do. I want to help, but first, off I want to understand. This may take some time. Just stop grabbing people who work in the castle and using them for dinner, okay?", she said. "I think we can do that much princess.", Mitsuhide who had remained quiet until then said. "I agree.", Nobunaga said as well. He declared that the talk was over. He took the bottle from her as she told him to keep it safe so she could figure out what exactly was in it. She walked out of the hall with Mitsuhide on her heels neither said anything as he followed her to her room. He was surprised at the fact she took out a dark piece of fabric and started to cover the window. She blacked out her room. He was amazed at her thoughtfulness, but he didn't plan on spending the night here until that moment. He knew she was trying to understand and he figured that would take some time to do. She changed behind the screen, and when she came out, he didn't trust himself any longer. He needed to taste her, her skin, her mouth, and much more. She wanted to sleep not play and basically told him in one glance. He would figure out how to control himself somehow just to give her some comfort tonight. She wanted to feel him close as she slept that was all. He would give that to her there were many other night and days ahead of them. Many as she said he was now a vampire a creature entirely of the night one who would age or die. That scared him. He didn't want her to grow old and die, and he was still the same. She might never forgive him if she was changed, they would have to figure it out, sometimes, not tonight. She curled up in his arms as she lay her head on his arm tonight


	2. modern

Ikesen Vampires Modern.   
Somehow the ten men got away from her prying eyes for a week. She was super busy with work that she didn't even really notice they were gone for so long. All of the nine warlords and Sasuke went for a quick trip around the country to see the changes. They seemed utterly thrilled at the idea and jumped on it even though she couldn't go.   
When they returned, they were quiet for a few days and seemed to have taken to sleeping all day and being up all night. Of course, again she passed this off as some kind of some kind of cosmic jet lag and not for the other changes she was just to blind to see. Sasuke had also changed and seemed paler and withdrawn than usual barely cracking open a book while she was there.   
She had brought home dinner for everyone, and even though they were still asleep at the time, she ate in peace and started to draw. Soon after sunset they all woke up and started to make noise. However, every single one of the scoffed at the dinner she brought back. That was when she looked carefully at them. They were different, very different. She looked at Sasuke for an answer, but he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders at your questions. She knew something was wrong genuinely, but no one seems to want to tell her anything.   
All they wanted to do was go out to the small towns red light district as if spending time with her was such a chore. She didn't know that it was for them, they all wanted to taste her innocent blood every time her heart beat, but they had made a secret pact that was precisely what they wouldn't do. Each took a blood oath that she would be spared from them and what they had become. They had to pass the time for the second wormhole to appear so they could all go back but that was months away still. If only they had seen the issues at that one place but they didn't, and now they were stuck somewhere between living and dead.   
Nobunaga did what he usually did and tried to fight it. Hard. It didn't work, and it seemed the more he tried to grapple with the last bit of humanity left in him, it still took over. He enjoyed the feeling of strength and even his new quicker mental ability but he always felt human and not what he was, that was until she was around. He could hear her blood pumping in her veins; she was the essence of what he could never be, good. She would never want him now, not that she had before, but now there was no chance. He was slightly saddened by this, but he figured he would have a chance once again now that he couldn't die. If she were to be reborn he would find her, they all would and take turns with each life.   
Hideyoshi was disgusted with himself. He hated this feeling and the never-ending thirst he had. It was undeniable when she was around, and it killed him. He was trying to deal as if it was a headache instead of an all-consuming aching need. He wanted her. He wanted more than her innocent blood but he knew he couldn't have either and that drove himself crazy. He lost his mind with the need which wasn't like himself, but he couldn't help it. He needed to learn to control it, this power and demon now within him.   
Ieyasu had no issues controlling the demon. He suppressed it efficiently as anger and hatred where second nature to him as he had spent his whole life learning how to dealing with those issues. He was better in control of the impulses and could actually be standing next to her as the others couldn't. He wanted to explain as best he could but couldn't bring the words he wanted knowing that she would shun them for different than they were. He had agreed to the plan of waiting for each reincarnation to appear and watching over her and loving her as she would be since Sasuke said they could never die now.   
Masamune hated the feeling. He hated every part of this new existence Food was pretty unnecessarily now, and all they all craved was blood. Fresh blood. Half of what he was fighting for was no longer relevant to him now. How would he cope? He wanted to die. Seriously like end it right now but he couldn't if he tried it would make a mess and lead to even more of a thirst as he healed. At least there would be no more war as Kenshin and Shingen were also like them now. They all had to change to fit their new rules. She would never forgive them, he was sure of it.   
Mitsunari sat observing. It was hard for him to sit still now as he had so much energy and power that he didn't know what to do. They had chosen him to be hers this lifetime. He wasn't sure if he loved or hated the idea, for he loved her as the flowers love the sun, it was instinctual. She was so loving and pure, and now despite the calm and peaceful façade, he was a monster. A monster that could hurt her unbelievably. He wanted to run. However, he would tell her soon. They elected him to do so.   
Mitsuhide didn't really care about the thirst much like hunger it was a way to survive, and he would always do that. He didn't like the lore about their condition though; it seemed too dramatic and even a little romantic. He was next in line for her next lifetime; he wasn't sure how that would play out or even if he genuinely cared. The time was now to move on and embrace this new ability. He, of course, was the least changed physically as he was always deathly pale.   
Kenshin was the god of war, an undeniable force on the battlefield which he assumed could never die. Now he couldn't. He saw no drawbacks in this deal that was made with the devil. He would be a powerful ally and a terrible foe. The only thing he hated was the waiting for her five lifetimes from now. She would be their salvation, and somehow, he didn't know how or why but he was sure of that.   
Shingen had never in his life felt so at ease or better than he did at this moment. He was at peace and back to his ungodly strength. He didn't like it that compared to them the demons at her door she really was an angel, a goddess that would either hate them or love them once that fluffball tactician told her the truth. He didn't envy him, but he would have a chance someday to make her happy.   
Yukimura was as strong as he ever was and maybe more. He didn't care that he was even more breathtakingly handsome and had no issues turning the eyes of the women in the places they now went to. He was scared to lose her, at least for a while when Mitsunari would tell her. He didn't like what he had become but would accept it and his chance to be with her someday.   
Sasuke could not get over the bad decision he couldn't overrule which lead them here. She should have come even though he knew she couldn't. They listened to her more than him; he understood why of course she was beautiful and open. She would be lost to them if it wasn't handled right. The vampire who spike their drinks that night had basically warned them of loving a human and how dangerous it could be. He needed to know that she was going to be okay and he would take them back to the past. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he would make sure they never bothered her again.   
Two days later Mitsunari told her all. She was confused but accepting as she hugged them all. It was unbelievable to them as she asked questions. They stood there in shock. It was one of those moments that seemed to hold still in time. Each was amazed she would be so understanding. She laughed and said this wasn't the first time she had dealt with something like that; her cousin had been bitten by a werewolf. She said she would introduce them except of course that it was impossible as vampires and werewolves don't get along so maybe a video call. She wasn't sure if she liked they had planned out her future as they had in lifetimes to come but she wouldn't say anything now. If it made them happy right now, she would drop the subject.


	3. warlord biting mc (nsfw)

Ok, guys, I have like four asks all Vampire and Werewolf related I would be doing these but not all at once so if your waiting on one of those hold on and wait a bit because it will be coming up. The sheer volume of asks for this blows my mind, and I will try to do them as quickly as I can while I also work on the other day to day ask, and stories that have been planned out.   
I hope my dear you can get your friend to join us with our fancy warlords and have some fun. I love this game if not only as an outlet for my writing, which still blows my mind that anyone wants to read but also for the people. You guys who share this desire for our fictional husbands is unbelievable.   
So here we go with what will be somewhat NSFW. Just a warning Y'all...   
Vampire Warlords Biting MC   
Nobunaga   
She had accepted him for what and who he is he still had to be careful around her because if he lost it in the heat of the moment, he could seriously injure or even kill her. She didn't mind the quick nibbles he left, but they often seemed to leave him in more pain than the pleasure it brought her. She thought one night as he was beginning his magic of undressing her slowly to torture then both she would offer her him her neck to bite if he wished. When she had just suggested it before a few days ago he scoffed at the idea, however, tonight he was looking a little rough around his edges, and it might soothe him as well as turn her on, even more. So as she stood there fully naked in front of him as he fought with some unseen demon, she bent down and pressed her neck to his lips. That was all she had to do as he bit her throat not hard at first but then she could feel as his teeth sunk into her warm flesh. As he did so, he began to stimulate other parts of her body into a frenzy that matched his own without releasing her neck he reached up to feel her perky breast in his hands and wondered what exactly they tasted like? However, it was when he reached for her core that he felt the need and readiness of her desire, she was hot and wet at the place she needed him to fill. Again, without releasing her neck as he slowly licked around it and then moved his greedy lips and teeth to her breast, he picked her up and impaled her on his shaft which was aching with need for her tightness. He never removed his mouth from her leaving marks and bites all over her body, each telling her how much she meant to him as none were all that deep but just enough for a taste of her sweetness and to mark what was his. Even in the pure bliss he now felt as she squeezed around him with those inner muscles that told him she was close to going over that edge, he never lost his control. He found it with her in a way he didn't think he could.   
Hideyoshi   
He was always so adamant about making sure he didn't hurt her that he almost turned her away because he was scared as he found himself in this new stronger body. His private time with her had always been a boon, but now it was a curse because he would never knowingly hurt her. He was so careful even if she was okay with the biting he knew he could never let himself go, so it got that far. He would die if he hurt her in any way. She had been decently amused when he told her of his condition, and she then seemed to more about it then even he did. So, when the night came, and she had been waiting for him to return from the council he was surprised. He was so because he thought she would be asleep by now and her lack of clothing as she stood before him his resolve broke and the inner monster was beating at the door. The beast broke free and smashed the door down as he wrapped her so close in his arms and took her neck giving her the itch to get away if she wanted, she didn't move so as his teeth entered her skin and he had the first taste of her he groaned as if it was the most painful yet intoxicating thing he had ever had, much more potent than sake by far. He knew all the buttons to push and pull to get her as worked up as he was at that single moment, so he let his hands do the work as they traced over her body stopping in all her particular spots. He used his hands to help stimulate her in every place until she was moaning against him that he needed to take her and now. The fact that his mouth had never left her neck just turned her on even more. They laid down on the futon as he opened his robes and again his mouth never stopped teasing the two wounds now on her neck as he licked and laved around them. It was so pleasurable that she almost didn't notice as he filled her and began to rock slowly. Soon, however, he was as worked up as she and his mouth which had done a beautiful thing to her neck was now biting her everywhere. He was growing harder and faster as they both were close to that wondrous plateau and he sent them both over at the same time. She knew it must have been worth it for him as he was the first to doze off as she looked at her now bitten up body and thought it was well worth it.   
Masamune   
When he told her of his affliction, she thought it might be a problem as she didn't really want to be like that, so they forged a different path that seemed to work for them. Masamune was very playful everyone knew that, but when they were in the bedroom he always felt he needed to hold back a piece of himself, so he didn't hurt her. They made love nearly every night, but something just wasn't there, it was her who made the decision to let him taste, really taste her and maybe he would lose that control, only once with her. He enjoyed his regular sweet cuddle but when she moved her long hair from around her neck and tilted he couldn't resist touching it with his tongue as he licked her carotid to feel her pulse but once he did that she wound her arms around him to hold him there. He did not know what she wanted at first, but he could feel the hunger building, not for blood per se but the hunger for her. He needed that closeness, and he had held it at bay for so long that it overwhelmed him as she so openly offered it. As his teeth sank into her skin, she moaned in ecstasy as the pleasure his mouth brought was equal to his other reaching for your legs as he slowly moved up her thigh to increase her desire as he teased her fold open and let his finger do the work. He knew the spots she like and as he worked his fingers up and down in to the dripping folds he knew if he placed one, two fingers at her entrance she would cry out, so he did and he dragged them in and out slowly building her desire as his thumb light brushed her clit she was all but panting with need as he let her neck go and opened his robe she helped slide it down his scarred arms and them he quickly lifted her and placed her on him face to face as he pushed into her slowly the way she liked. He worked her over with his mouth, hands and his shaft buried deep within her until her climax brought his own on. He sat there with her in his arms as he cleaned up excess blood he carried, and her smile soft and sweet made him realize that letting go sometimes was okay.   
Mitsunari   
He was still shy about his condition, and so when he shared it with her, he thought she would run and flee and rail at him that he was a demon, not an angel as everyone assumed he was. He only let her see the other side of him. The thought though of hurting hurt in those moments of wilder passion was the only reason he could never let go of that control and never satisfy that demon within him completely. It was driving him slightly mad not to lose himself with her in that way as the others had described to him, he knew the only way was for him to lose that control. He had given up on that because the idea of her being in pain just the thought was enough to torture him, he couldn't do that ever. She knew something was holding him back when they made love, and he never lost that hard edge he had, she had listened in depth to Masamune describe one of his sexual encounters as he was giving her a cooking lesson and he had revealed the missing link to her. She knew what she had to do. So one night as he was in the library reading and doing some research on a new move with an army she snuck in to surprise him, she had turned the lock and placed another so the door could not budge from the other side as her kimono fell to the floor as she quietly walked over to him as he was lost in a scroll. He felt her hands on his shoulders as he turned he was shocked to see her in nothing at all. He glanced at her as she rounded the chair to sit on his lap and he saw her hair had been pinned up, he fought the natural instinct but when she playfully touched her neck as if to offer it to him he lost the fight, and within a second his teeth grazed her flesh gently and teasingly entered her flesh. She shivered not with pain but with glee and a rush of pleasure filled her. He sat there numb to anything as he her moan as her arms shot around him and his own started touching every place on her body. Her body was like a fine instrument that he learned how to play, but she was already halfway to heaven when he even started, and he thought he himself was that close to. He played with her hard nipples as he was pressing the pads of his fingers across them making her arch her back and press them more intimate as he disengaged her neck he took one nipple into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it as she gasps for air. He moved back and forth between the two and then he had her on the ground, but he wasn't done just yet he wanted to taste move, and so he trailed light kisses going down her abdomen to the apex of her and as he pressed her down flat so she couldn't move he used his mouth again licking up and down those fold moving closer and closer to her inner core it was excruciating pleasure, and she let him know that she loved every second of it. He felt her first orgasm as he licked slowly inside of her, but he didn't hesitate as he then went back to her neck and took the other side with his mouth as he entered her with one thrust. Slowly and masterfully he pounded into her to bring them both a much-needed trip into bliss and as she began to tighten he felt his heart begin to soar as well. They both screamed out together and stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for quite a while.   
Mitsuhide   
At first, she thought he was joking with her when he told her about his other side. When she realized he wasn't, she had to think long and hard about what she wanted to do. However, she knew she would never find a perfect man like him, at least perfect in her eyes, again. So, she lived with the idea she was in love with a slithery snake of a vampire, and she even grew to accept that part of him not letting it bother her too much. It was just another flaw which made him perfect to her. She did notice that he was holding back, she knew he felt that that side of him would eventually hurt her, but she doubted it. She decided to try something new and something she he would like. She waited for him one night in the back of his manor while the cherry blossoms were in bloom. He always said they suited her more than him, but she knew that was a lie, and he secretly loved them too. So as she waited for him she started to think about what they could do out here far enough away from the manor so no one could hear and as she did she began rubbing herself here and there just enough to start her process of warming up for what she had planned that night, what she didn't know was he was standing in back of her for a few minutes as she had closed her eyes when he began to pleasure herself. "I must not be doing a good enough job, Princess" he so calmly said as she jumped and turned to face him, and he saw her kimono open and loose around her. She smiled and hummed as if to leaving him wondering if she felt that way or not, his hands were on her in a second playing with her ample breast as he tugged her closer. She tipped her head, and he didn't wait or even second guess his teeth entered her quick, and she gasps not with pain but with the pleasure and sheer force at which he moved. His hands had gone lower to reach her hips as she had already gotten started he could feel the moisture between her legs as she was ready for him now, he knew this and though he would typically tease her to the point of pain, not tonight. When he saw her toying with herself, and the look of utter delight played on his face, he lost all his standard control. It was over, and he lifted her against the tree anchored there his hands now at her rump he plunged deep and powerfully into to her core. He wasn't lovely or gentle this night with his teeth still anchored in her flesh and his shaft pumping him to her hard and fast her knew it wouldn't be torture for either of them tonight. He her gasps and moans as he disengaged her neck only to plunge himself into her mouth and as he pounded into her and she felt everyone as they got harder and faster his tongue now danced with hers in a way only the two knew how. He could feel her tense up and knew that was the sign of her impending explosion and he wouldn't be far beyond it as she shuttered and screamed out after breaking the kiss he still moved hard and deep within her until she was done almost hanging there limp, he pounded harder and faster until it was almost painful, and he found his own release. He had to hold her there for a few moments as he lowered her back to the earth, so he could hold to the tree as he regained the ability to stand again. He then closed her robe and carried her back into the palace as they settled in the futon together he smiled at her knowing she did all of that for him because she was perfect.


	4. Victim Mc (vampire)

Mc victim   
Nobunaga   
He tried. He really did try knowing how he didn't want to bite her or show that side to her. The look on her face was pure fear as his teeth sank into her flesh. She was scared he could feel her fear and that only made the experience more intense. She didn't run though, she stayed and tried to reason it out. In the end, she lost the ability to reason and just closed her eyes with blood loss. He did leave enough for her to survive but now he had a taste for her.   
Hideyoshi   
He tried to leave, but she was not pleased with him and pulled him back when he lost all reason, and she thought it was to be an embrace, as he buried his fangs into her neck she gasp and tried to pull away. He could feel her energy drain, and the fight as well slipped her mind. She wasn't afraid so much as confused. He knew he had to stop but he couldn't, hers was the only blood that he had desired for weeks, he knew it would be sweet to his mouth. She would never forgive him, he thought. When she awoke the next day she began asking, she then said only sometimes he could do that, again.   
Ieyasu   
In the heat of a fight where his attitude was getting the best of her he reached out and bit her. It was one of those things he didn't think. She was shocked but didn't show any emotion as he drank his fill. It was next to impossible to stop, but when he did he saw her paleness in contrast to his own, she still had enough for life. He wouldn't forgive himself if he had ended her life, he would have to be more careful in the future. She looked at him and started asking. He explained and she was mad again, not because he was the way he was but the fact he didn't tell her.   
Masamune   
While getting frisky one night he just wanted a nibble, when his fangs had another idea and pierced through her neck, he was transfixed, and he didn't have the willpower to fight it. She was at first shocked, but he had been eluding to this for weeks, so it wasn't all that much of a shock. She was surprised at the lack of pain and thought he must somehow control that. When he had a quick drink needless to say she wasn't feeling too frisky anymore but started to ask questions. He sat and answered then one by one. They had agreed that biting without asking would be off the table. That was until next week when basically the same thing happened.   
Mitsunari   
He kept it to himself until that one day when he was trying to fight his desires for her and basically snapped. Her neck was open, and he went straight for it. The sheer shock of him pouncing was enough to block the reality that he was drinking her blood. He finally won his own personal war and lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, "We need to talk" was all he could say, and she wanted to scream "Yeah no crap!" but agreed. They talked for hours as she rubbed her neck absentmindedly which lead him to feel guilty. He was surprised when she didn't yell at him instead said something like until next time leaving him speechless.   
Mitsuhide   
He had her sitting on his lap per their regular nighttime routine as he was accustoming to fighting any and all of his bloodlust desires he thought this night would be the same. It wasn't. Her anger at a single incident at the market earlier had fired up her blood, and he could hear it pumping through her veins. She was talking, and he couldn't hear her voice over the sweet sound, he lost his mind and lowered his head, when he picked it up he apologized first then went right for her neck. He could barely think at the moment of pure ecstasy of her sweet blood pouring into him. He knew he had to fight the desire, but he was having issues doing so. When he knew he had to stop, and he looked up at her eyes where wide open and staring at him. She wanted to speak but couldn't. He began his tale and somewhere she had reached out to him. He knew she didn't mind his issues, he could see it in her eyes. A deal was set between them, and that was enough for him as he snuggled her close.


	5. vampire MC

Vampire MC   
This is the last one for a bit.   
Nobunaga   
When he saw her in the moonlight she was like the moon itself glowing and radiant, and so very pale. She had kept to herself, and he found out why. She explained to him her need for blood and though she preferred animal to human sometimes that desire was too high. She would feed in the forest at night as was safe for her he had decided to come along one night to stand watch. As she turned on him that night he didn't fight her as she pierced his skin in the heat of the moment, he found it oddly attractive knowing she could out beat him. She only went in for a taste, but it led to more and much better things when she got back to the castle.   
Hideyoshi   
He found her bloodlust weirdly creepy however his love for her outpowered all that. He would stand watch over her hunting ground even though she was indefinitely the most powerful creature out there. She tried to explain one night why and how and that lead to the argument that caused her to lose control and snap at him. He found it odd that she had bitten him as it didn't hurt but she looked so guilty afterward it bothered him as well. It didn't matter all that much as she promised not to do it again.   
Ieyasu   
He didn't understand right away; he began to do some sort of research to see if there was a way to change her back, as she already knew there wasn't. He tried to accept it and did eventually as he was really trying, he didn't realize he was pushing her until that day she snapped and lunged at him and sunk her teeth into his neck. She waited for the fight where she might end up hurting him. It didn't come, and now he sat back and waited for her to finish. She realized that she was an asset instead of a hindrance and he did love her regardless.   
Mitsunari   
He wouldn't care. Period. She could be a serial killer, and he would just accept it.   
Mitsuhide   
At first, he didn't know what to think of this Princess who need to consume blood; however he had enough evil associates that he would like to get rid of, so it was a win-win situation. She could live off them, and they went bye-bye for him. Though he refused to watch as she dispatched them he did like to hear about it later. She was possibly the one female he knew he could have at his side for his life as she could handle business on her own.   
Kenshin   
He would probably be okay with it, even let her go on a battlefield to drain people with a guard of course. He loved to fight but not with her, and he excepts her for who and what she is, even if some would call her a monster.   
Shingen   
Same as Kenshin probably. He would not have an issue except for the fact he called her an angel of the night instead of just angel.   
Yukimura   
He would at first freak. Just put that would be a step too far for him. It would take time and a lot of patience for him to accept it and move on. He would want no part of it, and she would wish she never told him.   
Sasuke   
I think he would be more excepting as well. He understands the differences, but he wonders how it happened and why it does. He would take an active stand to be supportive, but he can't go out with you. It doesn't bother him per se, but he doesn't care for the sight of blood too much, ironic I know.


	6. Werewolves

Warlords as Werewolves   
I hope this is accurate because honestly, I don't know that much about them. I do have to say I will be finishing the request I have in the ask box but no more Vampire/Werewolf request guys. I understand the lore and all that, but our Warlords are bloodthirsty enough without making them creatures of the night.   
Nobunaga   
He really tried to keep his transforming a secret as he found it at first to be a weakness but with time he realized that it was a strength. So, he has a time that he takes an outing every month to a secluded space and lets loose. He also tries not to be caught in a war at the time of a full moon because he believes in those silly rules of no night raids. However, that one time he completely decimated the enemies troops wasn't exactly a terrible thing.   
Hideyoshi   
The fact he turns into a giant bloodthirsty dog kind of bothers him to the point he won't tell anyone, ever. He just goes out into the woods and runs around for hours until he comes back to human form.   
Ieyasu   
This one secretly loves it. All the power but only for one night a month. He will go out after changing in his room by the light of the moon and will attack all those within the forest near the castle town. The lore is that you don't want to be out there at that night and soon they don't have any bandits nearby. He loves knowing it is because of him.   
Mitsunari   
He has a better concept of what was happening to him then the rest, he had read about it in a European book once and thought it was just lore. Though he is typically reserved he lets his demons free on that one night a month and will tear any and all apart who have hurt him through the month, he keeps a list now. He really tries to be fair, but that demon can be insatiable.   
Mitsuhide   
He is not one for losing control. At first, he tried to resist and or stop the transformation, and that failed. He tried to sleep through it, block the windows, everything he could. Nothing worked so over the years he let it loose with conditions. No one knew it was him who helped end different plots to those closest to him as he was "out of town" when all of it happened. He arranged many times to have their enemies come into the town on those dates. He would end all of them. However, for that, he would take no credit because he was always conveniently gone.


End file.
